The Disappeared, Part I
|imagem = 250px |temporada = Seis |episódio = 8 |nome brasil = Desaparecimento, Parte ICatálogo Netflix |convidados = |roteirista = Jonathan W. Rinzler |diretor = Steward Lee |produção = 5.16 |estreia = *1 de Março de 2014 *7 de Março de 2014 *2 de Outubro de 2016 |cronologia = 19 ABY |anterior = "Crisis at the Heart" |próximo = "The Disappeared, Part II" }} "The Disappeared, Part I" é o oitavo episódio da sexta temporada da [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de TV)|série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars]]. Ele estreou na rede de TV alemã Super RTL em 1 de Março de 2014 e foi lançado no Brasil pela Netflix em 2 de Outubro de 2016. Descrição oficial "O pacífico mundo de Bardotta e suas tradições místicas são ameaçados por uma antiga profecia, e seus principais líderes espirituais desapareceram. A Rainha Julia de Bardotta chama ajuda de seu amigo mais confiado no Senado, Jar Jar Binks. Reconhecendo a importância do equilíbrio espiritual de Bardotta, o Conselho Jedi envia Mace Windu para acompanhar Binks e investigar." Resumo da trama A Rainha Julia de Bardotta discursa ao Senado Galáctico por holograma para pedir ajuda. O Chanceler Palpatine oferece enviar os Senadores Bail Organa e Padmé Amidala a Bardotta para ajudá-los em sua crise, mas a rainha persiste que só há uma pessoa na República que ela vai receber. Palpatine informa o Alto Conselho Jedi sobre o pedido da rainha, e seu pedido de enviado da República específico – o Representante Gungan Jar Jar Binks. Vários dos Mestres Dagoyanos – místicos Bardottanos com uma forte porém passiva conexão com a Força – desapareceram sob circunstâncias misteriosas. O Chanceler pergunta porque os Bardottanos não querem os Jedi envolvidos na investigação, e Yoda explica que os Dagoyanos viam a indução dos Jedi de crianças Bardottanas sensitivas à Força em sua ordem como sequestro. Apesar do pedido da rainha de Binks viajar a Bardotta sozinho, Mace Windu vê isso como imprudente e se voluntaria para acompanhar o Gungan. thumb|A [[Rainha Julia beija Jar Jar Binks.]] Quando Windu e Binks chegam em Bardotta, nem a escolta dos guardas nem a rainha se agradam com a presença de um Jedi, então Binks diz a eles que Windu é seu servo. Windu é enviado à antecâmara, enquanto a rainha conta a Jar Jar sobre uma profecia que parece estar ocorrendo: se os Mestres Dagoyanos não voltarem, uma grande escuridão cairá em seu planeta. A rainha esvazia a sala para poder falar com Jar Jar a sós – ela pede para ele meditar com ela, e o beija. Mace Windu se preocupa que Binks ficou sozinho com a rainha por muito tempo, mas os guardas se recusam a deixá-lo entrar na câmara de meditação, e o repreendem quando o truque mental Jedi não funciona neles. Windu usa um subterfúgio mais convencional para passar pelos guardas, e invade a câmara da rainha para horror dela. Binks o leva até a saída e Windu lhe fala que seu relacionamento com a rainha está pondo a missão em risco, dando ao Gungan um comlink para entrar em contato com ele se descobrir algo. Binks reentra na câmara da rainha, mas Windu e os guardas o seguem quando o ouvem gritando e lamentando que a rainha desapareceu. Os Dagoyanos convocam o Conselho Bahk-tov, onde o Alto Senescal Peteen informa os que de acordo com a profecia, se a rainha não for encontrada em três rotações, ela terá sumido para sempre e uma era de escuridão ascenderá sobre a galáxia. O membro do Conselho, Savatte, lhes conta que a profecia se originou do Culto Frangawl, cujo templo ao demônio Malmourral ficava embaixo do templo Dagoyano. Savatte leva Windu e Binks pelas catacumbas embaixo do templo, mas Binks se dispersa e encontra uma parte da touca de Julia. Quando ele se levanta, uma figura mascarada sopra um pó brilhante azul em sua cara, e Jar Jar começa a ficar invisível. Windu envia Savatte de volta à superfície para relatar ao conselho, e persegue o Gungan sozinho. Os membros do culto colocam Jar Jar numa jaula suspensa acima de um poço de lava, e ele se torna visível de novo. Os Dagoyanos enjaulados lhe dizem que eles serão sacrificados ao demônio. Binks contacta Windu com seu comlink, e o Jedi o usa para rastrear sua localização, contudo, o Gungan deixa o comunicador cair quando sua jaula se move e ele é destruído pelo Líder Frangawl. Jar Jar vê Julia, que diz a ele que os membros do culto estão roubando a Força de dentro dos Dagoyanos. O líder coloca um dos Dagoyanos em transe, e o empurra por uma rampa até uma estrutura de pedra onde sua energia da Força é drenada para uma esfera brilhante. Windu sente a perturbação na Força, e encontra o templo quando o culto está para sacrificar Jar Jar. Enquanto eles enfrentam os membros do culto, o líder escapa com a rainha e eles deixam o planeta numa espaçonave. Enquanto o conselho lamenta as consequências da profecia, Jar Jar promete a eles que ele irá resgatar a rainha com a ajuda de seu amigo Jedi. Nos bastidores A sala do trono Bardottana é baseada na câmara do esqueleto de cristal de Indiana Jones e o Reino da Caveira de Cristal. Bibliografia * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars